Book Buddies!
by My-heart-has-turned-to-ash
Summary: Some of the daybreakers have to read books to kids! :O this could be bad especially when they start changing fairytale classics .. my summary sucks.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I write a biology exam tomorrow and I'm crazy enough to post this yup. I think it's time I re-introduced myself to sleep! Well surprises of love will be updated tomorrow ok!**

**Enjoy this in the meantime **

**Disclaimer: I don't own night world.**

Rashel POV

James, Poppy, Ash, Mare, Quinn and I were all sent on a mission, we were sent to Ottawa, Ontario in Canada. The school's name was Lexington Heights High school (**AN: IF THIS IS AN ACTUAL SCHOOL THERE WOW! Hahaha idk,)** and there were other night people in the school, especially in our English class. The six of us were sitting in class then Ms. Pat came in and wrote two words on the board,

"_Book buddies" _

All I could think was us and young children reading, not a good mix! Especially since Ash is on this mission! He could make them cry with his stories; I drifted back into what Ms. Pat was saying she said that we're going to be reading to kids in grade 1.

I looked over at Quinn he didn't seem to excited about the idea of young children yelling at him to read them books, Poppy and Mare looked excited even thrilled, while James and Ash looked scared to death.

This is going to be an interesting assignment.

**Authors Note:**

**I don't know if you guys are going to like this!**

**Review! Tell me what you think!**

**Lots of love**

**-Jane**


	2. Chapter 1: Im your prince?

**Hey I couldn't post the chapter I wrote last time because it sucked! And I'm not happy with this one either but I figured I might as well try it. **

**I'm missing a week of school because I'm getting a surgery done then its march break 2 weeks to be on the computer, pm me if you have any suggestions on what the boys should read to their book buddies it would help a lot!**

**I hope this is at least tolerable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nightworld or Cinderella :o **

Poppy POV

*we're skipping the boring part about them walking over to the school *

The next day we travelled to the elementary school only across from the high school, it had bright colors on the walls and little hooks for jackets and backpacks we walked as a group to the class we were assigned, "_Ms. MacNeil Room 352" _was the room the class had tons of tiny desk and chairs and even some bean bag chairs in the back, Ms. MacNeil came over to us and introduced us to her class, **(AN: the high school students were broken up to groups of 6 I thought it would be easier focusing on our Daybreaker's, I don't want any fillers sorry if this is inconvenient) **"Class this is the High school students who are participating in the book buddy program, I will read off your name and then your book buddies name one we're done with that you may go to a corner in the room and introduce yourselves" The kids nodding and gave us looks, Ash was having a stare down with a little boy with hawk-like eyes which reminded me of Delos the teacher began to read off names "Daisy your with Mary-lynnette carter, Drake your with James Rasmussen, Adam your with Ash Redfern, Matt your with Quinn and Rowan your with Rashel Jordan." Now go form bonds of friendship the teacher said happily, the kids came up to us some were shy, some were talking a bit while others like Adam kicked Ash as soon as he got up, but I think he was upset because Ash tricked him into blinking, they're going to have fun!

Daisy took me over to her seat and asked if we could read a fairytale book and I said of course we can read one. She walked over to the book shelf and got Cinderella. _But maybe I need to put my own twist on this to make it more exciting, _I thought and smiled. "Daisy how about I tell you about Popperella and Prince James" "Okay" Daisy said with a toothy grin.

"Once upon a time in a far away land there was a girl with coppery red curls and green eye and a few freckles on her nose and her name was Popperella she was madly in love with her friend Prince James but he didn't know he loved her back yet" I winked at Daisy and she giggled. "One day Popperella got very ill and she needed a miracle to happen, and Prince James was her miracle! Turns out he was magical and he saved Popperella and soon fell in love but Lord Ashton kidnapped Popperella from the prince" I looked down at Daisy she looked worried "But Popperella's brother Sir Phillip and Her Prince saved her from Lord Ashton and Popperella soon became a princess and her and prince James lived happily ever after the end" Daisy looked happy and with a eager grin she said "TELL ME ANOTHER!", I smiled and looked over at James I heard him through the link _I'm you prince? _I laughed in my head _you're my prince charming, I love you, _and within moments I heard _I love you too._

**Authors Note**

**Hi again! I'm doing each pair 1 at a time so poppy's first because well Cinderella popped into my head.. hehe **

**I'm going to post James or Mares chapter tomorrow I still have to fix a few things for theirs!**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Actually tell me which person you want me to do next out of the six characters !**

**-Jane**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2: That kid is a brat

**Hi, if you read surprises of love umm you know this might be coming 3, 2, 1, SORRY! ):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own night world...**

Mare POV

My book buddy was so adorable and cute, except for the fact Daisy talks more about herself than Ash I laughed to myself, "Daisy how about we read a book now instead of talking about your relationship problems with Adam" I tried to say it as nice I could but she kicked me right in the shin "OUCH hey that's not nice"_ HA YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS NOW! _Ash said smugly with a huge smirk across his face.

"Ok Daisy we're going to read sleeping beauty" Daisy just nodded and rolled her eyes "I HEARD THIS ONE ALREADY" "okay then I'll just have to switch things in the story up".

_What a brat_ I thought ok, "Once upon a time there was a girl named Mare and she lived in a forest with three magic beings named Kestrel, Rowan and Jade they were best friends but what Mare didn't know she was actually a princess who has destined to marry Prince Ash. One day Mare was walking in the wood singing with her animal friends and she heard a man's singing voice she looked over to see but I, I mean she couldn't see the man anywhere"

I looked up from the book that I was changing Daisy wasn't even in front of me anymore she was on Ash's LAP! I got up from where I was sitting and went over to Ash he wasn't even reading! He was letting daisy listen to his IPOD? "Ash what are you doing?" Ash didn't answer Daisy did "He's saving me from your boring story" she said and hugged onto Ash, " fine ash you will just have to read to both of them then" _and your sleeping on the couch tonight to baby _I added through the Soulmate link now all I need is a new book buddy.

**Authors Note:**

**Yes I know short and I'm trying to be funny but I'm not :\ well that's my opinion!**

**Thanks for reading **

**Review if you love it? Hate it? Meh it?**

**Love ya,**

**-Jane**


End file.
